Angel
by metafora89
Summary: Reto: La quincena de Itachi uke. 29 de octubre. MadaIta. Hasta aquellos que se creen perdidos cumplen con un propósito.


**Título:** Ángel

**Pareja:** Madara/Itachi

**Género:** Metafísico (?) Intento de análisis de personajes.

**Rating:** R

**Advertencias:** Contenido explícito. Nadie entenderá nada XD

**Resumen:** Hasta aquellos que se creen perdidos cumplen con un propósito.

**Notas:**_ Eh.__ Okay,__ mi segunda__ y__ última __aportación __a __la __quincena __de__ Itachi__ uke._

_No puedo dejar de reírme. Me quejaba del fic anterior y, en vez de traer algo con lo que agradecer las muestras de apoyo recibidas entonces, voy y publico un… no sé ni cómo explicarlo._

_Lo cierto es que comenzó como un posible análisis de personaje. Pero al final se hizo tan abstracto que ni siquiera encaja ni en canon ni en AU y (culpa de las conversaciones con uno de mis compañeros de clase) adquirió un cierto matiz… de algún modo relacionado con sus creencias religiosas (que yo contradigo con pasión)._

_Como sea. La idea me gusta más que en mi fic anterior. Pero es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me he dejado demasiado en el tintero. Es muy experimental y necesito aprender a hacer estas cosas. Por lo que el resultado es MUY pobre. Pero… ¡no sé! Tengo algo de ilusión porque creo que tal vez pueda mejorar a partir de esto y..._

_La siguiente vez pediré ayuda antes de intentarlo. Por ahora, os toca aguantar el resultado._

_OMG en serio, mi fracaso es divertido XDU_

* * *

><p>Madara odia las cosas bonitas. Odia las estrellas, las flores, las sonrisas y todo lo que las provoque. Odia la humanidad y odia su estupidez, sus absurdos intentos por ser felices, por buscar un sentido a una existencia banal. Sólo es prueba de su carencia de comprensión, del ofuscamiento que acompaña a la especie.<p>

Pero Madara no es como ellos. Madara ya sabe —ya aprendió— que nada merece la pena. Y es por ello que él dedica su vida a destrozar la del resto. Casi lo considera una buena acción: les está haciendo el favor de enseñarles, de mostrarles la realidad.

Si la verdad es lo que nos hace libres, entonces Madara es un verdadero salvador.

Pero a él no le gusta dárselas de héroe. Quiere pensar que los está haciendo pedazos, dañándolos y desgarrándolos; como ya hicieron con él una vez. Donde hubo sueños e ilusiones, ahora sólo quedan cenizas. Su conciencia también ardió con ellas.

Madara odia lo bello y lo bueno, odia el altruismo —no entiende que alguien pueda creer en semejante fábula— y odia a quien sigue luchando por un mundo mejor.

Por encima de todo, Madara odia a Itachi.

#

Itachi es, en estándares humanos, un ser casi perfecto. Hermoso, valiente y humilde. Trabajador y dedicado, incluso cuando se trata del más insignificante de los detalles. Hábil, inteligente. Admirable. En pocas palabras, todo aquello que Madara aborrece.

No obstante, cuando el destino trae a Itachi hasta Madara, éste no puede creerse su suerte.

Para empezar, porque el hecho de que alguien con tales cualidades haya acabado convertido en un fugitivo después de haber asesinado a su propia familia es algo que lo intriga en desmedida. Hace falta una alta dosis de crueldad para cometer semejante barbaridad en nombre de la ambición, y Madara está convencido de que Itachi no la posee; por tanto, sus motivos no pueden ser aquellos que las autoridades afirman.

Por otro lado, Madara está seguro de que si hay algo que disfrutará rompiendo, es a Itachi. La oportunidad es demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar.

Itachi se convierte en su socio, su aprendiz, su juguete. Su droga.

Su obsesión.

#

Itachi es obediente y callado. Cuando Madara llama, va. Cuando Madara habla, escucha. Cuando Madara ordena, hace. Cuando Madara lo desea, se deja usar.

Madara disfruta humillando a Itachi, aunque Itachi jamás muestre reacción alguna ante sus provocaciones. Madara se burla de él, porque Itachi es demasiado perfecto incluso para su propio bien.

—A veces me gustaría saber qué pasa por esa preciosa cabecita —le dice. Itachi no responde. Nunca dice nada, excepto cuando es estrictamente necesario. Pero a Madara no podría importarle menos, cuando tiene a Itachi arrodillado ante la silla en la que está sentado, dócil, esperando a que Madara haga lo que quiera con él.

Y eso es precisamente lo que pretende.

En realidad, Madara está seguro de que Itachi ya sabe qué viene a continuación, por lo que no necesitaría extender el brazo y agarrar su negro cabello —con tanta fuerza que la coleta en el que lo lleva recogido se deshace entre sus dedos—; no necesitaría forzarlo a inclinarse sobre su entrepierna, mientras desata su pantalón con la otra mano, ni obligarlo a abrir su boca para hacer sitio al pene de Madara en su interior.

Pero lo hace. Lo hace porque puede; porque Itachi se lo permite.

El chico también es habilidoso en lo que a mamadas se refiere, además, y Madara no tiene más que empujar sus caderas hacia la profundidad de su garganta para que Itachi la relaje y su erección se abra paso.

—Oh —suspira Madara, porque aquello es increíble. Itachi lo acepta, contiene las arcadas y le da lo que desea. Ni una lágrima de incomodidad asoma a sus ojos mientras Madara se sumerge en él hasta casi ahogarlo; no se queja cuando, minutos después, éste se corre y a Itachi no le queda más remedio que tragar como le sea posible.

Itachi se limpia los labios con el dorso de su mano y alza sus inexpresivos ojos oscuros hasta él, como si aguardara la siguiente orden. Como si Madara no fuera más que un niño pequeño al que está intentando complacer por el simple hecho de que le es más cómodo eso que tener que soportar sus berrinches infantiles.

Y, de pronto, la victoria que Madara creía suya ya no es tan clara.

A veces, Itachi le hace sentir algo cercano al miedo.

#

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunta Madara a Itachi, cuando tiene dos dedos enterrados en él. Sólo está usando su saliva como lubricante, y aquello debe de ser doloroso (aunque Itachi posiblemente ya esté acostumbrado) pero, aun así, Itachi gruñe cuando Madara ejerce presión sobre su próstata, y su espalda se arquea ligeramente. Su erección baila sobre su estómago al son del temblor de su cuerpo y no hay una sola duda de que lo está disfrutando, por mucho que trate de disimular sus reacciones.

Esas ocasiones son las únicas en las que Madara se atreve a inquirir sobre sus motivos. Cuando Itachi parece algo más que una fría máquina preparada para realizar todo tipo de tareas, cuando su vulnerabilidad se muestra en sus pupilas dilatadas de placer y en el semen que cubre su estómago después de que Madara se lo haya follado a gusto.

Itachi, por supuesto, nunca le da una respuesta directa, pero a Madara no se le escapa la forma en la que se vuelve más y más receptivo con cada una de sus cuestiones. Más lujurioso, más pasional. Como si hablar del asesinato de su familia lo excitara, pese a que Madara sabe que Itachi no es un psicópata, no es un loco.

—Crees que te mereces ser castigado —le susurra Madara más tarde, cuando tiene a Itachi a cuatro patas delante de él y lo está penetrando mientras sujeta sus caderas con fuerza. Cada movimiento viene acompañado de un obsceno sonido húmedo que resuena en la habitación en sintonía con sus jadeos, y no parece la mejor situación para tener un momento de lucidez como aquel. Pero Madara no deja marchar el repentino pensamiento que tanto parece explicar sobre el comportamiento de Itachi, e insiste—: Te encanta —Su voz suena ronca por el esfuerzo— porque consideras que estás recibiendo tu merecido. ¿Me equivoco, Itachi?

Es la primera vez en la que oye a Itachi gemir, y se apunta un tanto. Sin embargo, poco más puede disfrutar de su triunfo, porque Itachi llega a su clímax apenas un instante después y sus paredes se contraen tan potentemente alrededor de Madara que éste no puede más que atragantarse con su propia saliva y seguirlo, eyacular en su interior hasta llenarlo como, ahora está seguro, Itachi ha querido desde el principio.

Minutos más tarde, cuando sus respiraciones han empezado a recuperarse y su mente está más despejada, se da cuenta de que, muy lejos de resolver el misterio de Itachi, no ha hecho sino enredarlo más.

No es capaz de comprender nada.

Itachi empieza a asemejarse a una sombra huidiza que cada vez se escapa más a su control. Hubo un tiempo en el que Madara creyó que, aunque más evolucionado, Itachi no era más que otro de esos necios de los que no tenía nada que envidiar.

Ahora se cuestiona quién es el verdadero maestro en esa relación.

#

Quizá, Madara debe admitir, sigue siendo tan humano como el resto. Débil. Patético. Odia a Itachi; sin embargo, mientras éste logró acabar con sus propios parientes por causas ajenas a tan retorcido sentimiento —que Madara aun no es capaz de adivinar—, Madara no encuentra en el mismo suficiente motivo para hacer lo propio con Itachi.

Se paraliza cada vez que lo piensa y considera que, tal vez, él peca de una fobia tan grande a aquello que le es desconocido e inexplicable como aquellos de los que reniega.

Se niega a considerarse ordinario, pero la sensación de que Itachi es superior a él —inalcanzable— se hace cada día más presente en su vida; como una verdad dolorosamente evidente que simplemente ha estado demasiado ciego para ver.

No deja de usar a Itachi para sus caprichos, de recrearse en el arrepentimiento que lleva al otro a someterse a él, de buscar un punto de reafirmación en esa actitud: Itachi también sufre la inseguridad del remordimiento. No es un ser divino, no conoce todos los caminos.

Pero ha recorrido rumbos que Madara ni siquiera sabe dónde encontrar.

#

Madara odia las cosas bonitas. Odia la bondad carente de interés, odia la capacidad de sacrificio, odia el amor sin fronteras. Odia los ideales. Y, por encima de todo, Madara odia a Itachi.

Frecuentemente, fantasea con arrancar esas alas invisibles que Itachi tiene en su espalda y que le permiten volar por encima de él.

Pero no es capaz. Quizá porque tiene esperanza de que, un día, Itachi lo alce con él.

Si la verdad es lo que nos hace libres, entonces tal vez Itachi sea un salvador y Madara todavía disponga de un lugar al que ir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Por si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí y sigue con el cerebro completo, simplemente quería dedicar unas palabras al reto._

_Para empezar, muchas gracias a **Itara** por organizar tan interesante iniciativa. Es extremadamente beneficioso que obliguen a los autores de fanfiction a variar esos estereotipos que se suelen tener en los fandom. Los resultados pueden ser catastróficos (como el presente ejemplo), pero nos ayuda a mejorar y, posiblemente, la siguiente vez salga mejor. Lo importante es darse cuenta de que, por muy descabellada que parezca una idea, siempre tiene cabida y merece la pena experimentar un poco con ella._

_Lo cierto es que no he tenido nada de tiempo para leer más que los retos de los dos primeros días. Pienso leerme el resto en cuanto pueda (maldita universidad), pero por ahora no sé cómo les ha ido al resto de las autoras. No obstante, sí puedo decir que, en mi caso, pese a todas las dificultades y crisis y el hecho de que mi soltura en este universo no es lo que era y que, por lo tanto, me cuesta mucho retratar a los personajes como lo merecen, me ha servido para explorar un poco más mi escritura y hacerme una idea de mis puntos fuertes y débiles. Espero que para las demás haya sido igual y que, con independencia de que yo participe o no, se organicen más proyectos de este tipo._

_Por otro lado, ya comenté que hubo varias historias que había empezado como posibles ideas para presentar para este reto. Todas quedaron abandonadas en el camino por incompatibilidad con mi frustración (?). Pero ahora que el reto ha terminado, y con un poco de tiempo, tal vez me replanteé volver a retomar alguna y ver si lo puedo arreglar un poco para hacer algo decente con lo que compensar por mis calamidades XD _

_Muchísimas gracias por todo, y por seguir acordándoos de Itachi y sosteniendo aquellos fandoms que lo incluyen. Sois admirables. _

_Sé que siempre me quejo mucho, pero pese a que mi escritura y yo estemos en un momento de crisis, me dais un motivo para querer esforzarme._


End file.
